The Phoenix doesn't sleep tonight
by XocoW
Summary: A tired night perfect to fall sleep in the moment you hit the pillow... if it wasn't because certain Cygnus Saint decided to be the most annoying creature in the night.


_So this was a little gift for a friend! I hope you enjoy the Bird Bros around. I took this idea from a video in youtube._

 _Really, I enjoy to write about them, but sometimes they need some good slaps! Anyway, this maybe will be part as well from a bigger ffic I'm writing, still I think this scene alone is good._

 _Enjoy!_

 **All characters belongs to Masami Kurumada**

.

* * *

.

He could feel tired after such an energetic and chaotic day. Phoenix Ikki decided to just clean the dishes he and his friend used while Cygnus Hyoga was in the shower and Pegasus Seiya went directly to sleep. Later on he did the same; a quickly shower and the pyjamas on, even if for him were simple boxers and a tank top. After it, Ikki entered to the room that Hyoga and he would share while staying in the orphanage.

"I will sleep here." Hyoga smiled being in the top bed. "I hope you don't mind, and even so I don't care, I arrived first."

"Really, Hyoga, I just want to sleep."

One thing was fighting against all those enemies around and other totally different and challengeable was to take care of the kids from this orphanage. When Seiya asked them their help to go to this place and help around to his friend Miho, neither him or Hyoga were ready to see what was happening. For Ikki was a bit easier, even if nobody could believe it, he loved kids and already was fixing some things to adopt one special girl. Indeed, he would love she was there, in that orphanage, he would trust Miho and the other personal, and the kids there weren't a lot so Helena could make some friends. The one in the Kanon Island wasn't bad, but they were too strict and if it wasn't because Saori's money, she would be already adopted.

But now he didn't want to think in that, he just decided to fall over the bed and hug the pillow.

"Good night, duck." He said closing the eyes. "Love you."

"Yeah, brother, me too."

The oldest sighed and began to try to relax, meditation before sleep when his body was still anxious was something good, especially when the Virgo Saint was the one who taught you that. It was hard to Ikki to fall sleep so quickly, normally would keep thinking or feel his body with energy, but after having all those kids around, help in some groceries with Miho, maybe it was his lucky night and would sleep. Maybe…

He was feeling everything heavy, his eyes closed and his mind in total harmony thinking in Helena and how soon she could be his daughter. That made Ikki happy so, what Shaka said, he would feel relaxed only thinking in the positive thoughts. Indeed, he was falling sleep.

"Hey, Ikki? Ikki?"

"What happens, Hyoga?" the Phoenix opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"Do you miss the Sanctuary? Like, really… do you miss it?"

"Hyoga, I don't live there like you and Seiya."

"Oh, right…" he kept some seconds in silence. "Do you think master Camus and your brother miss us? They will have all this time without us."

"Yes, they miss us. Now shut up, it is eleven p.m. and I really want to sleep."

"Ok, good night."

Ikki, once again tried to relax and find that positive and calm moment in his mind. He closed his eyes and began to meditate to fall sleep holding that little bracelet Helena did for him. Once again was close to Hypnos' land but Hyoga somehow had energy.

"Hey, listen, bro. Do you think that penguins have feelings?" Hyoga asked. "Everyone calls penguin to Master Camus and some of them think he has no feelings."

"Really?" Ikki asked to himself. "Just shut up!"

This time he decided to take a pillow and stood up just to hit Hyoga some few times and fall over the bed again.

"Wow, you assbird." Hyoga laughed a bit to then move and be under the blankets.

"Sleep, now."

The Cygnus Saint sighed and nodded even if his friend couldn't see him. He wasn't normally like that, of course was more open to his best friend Ikki but this time he was being in other level. It was a good sign, but Ikki didn't like it at that time. The Phoenix even felt he needed to wait some more minutes before try to sleep again.

"When I say Cygnus, you say Phoenix!" Hyoga yelled. "Cygnus!" but indeed Ikki decided just to ignore him. "Cygnus!" maybe in that way he could shut up. "Phoenix!"

The oldest covered his head with the pillow and turned to be face to face with the wall. That night wasn't his night and looked like Hyoga ate too much sugar before went to sleep.

"Sorry, I will try to sleep." Hyoga said cuddling himself in the blankets to then cough in such strong way. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"How does Isaak could sleep with you all those years?"

"I don't know; I think is because being with kids woke me up. So much energy."

"Yeah, I see that."

For a moment, Ikki decided to stay there in silence without moving and not even closing his eyes. He, once again, waited a bit longer to see if his friend was thinking in sleep or not. But this time looked like Hyoga was falling sleep as well. Great, that was a good sign for Ikki to can turn in his favourite position to sleep and close his eyes.

He didn't want to see the hour in the clock, for sure was after midnight and turn the light on just to check it would make Hyoga woke up. Ikki just trusted on himself thinking that at least he could have six or seven hours of sleep. Fine, was more than enough for him.

Slowly, Ikki began to fall in the sleep. Heavy eyes, relaxed muscles and the begin of some snoring. But as well, the constant noise of the bed moving, to be more exact; Hyoga's bed.

"This is ridiculous." He said moving from one side to another. "I can't get comfortable."

"Maybe if you stop moving…"

"Oh, you are awake too? I'm not the only one." Hyoga chuckled. "Hey, bro, do you think that a cow in Siberia could…"

"If you don't shut up I will kill you. Seriously, I will go thru your chest again."

"That's not cool, bro."

Ikki took a deep breath and began to think from twenty to zero, just thinking that time he wanted to scold Helena for something she did. He needed to take a breath, count in reverse and smile to explain the mistakes. Ok, this time he didn't need to say but he was tired.

"Sorry… now, please, let me sleep."

Hyoga was in silence. Ikki was with the eyes opened so could see when Hyoga showed his head as he wanted to be sure Ikki was in the bed. He came back to his bed and the Phoenix was waiting to his friend to do something annoying again.

New idea…

"That is all I'm taking with me… so good-bye"

"Oh, please no, Hyoga. Please!"

As if Hyoga was taking it seriously, he began to keep singing but in a very slow voice.

"Please don't cry, we both know I'm not what you, you need." He then opened his arms thru the bed. "But, Ikki! Bro!" Hyoga couldn't be with the kids again, that was for sure. "AND I…. WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"

Phoenix Ikki couldn't more. He placed his feet under the bed and began to hit it over and over. Hyoga was still singing and even laugh a bit to then shut up.

"Master… MASTER! MASTER OF PUPPETS! I'm pulling your strings"

"Shut up!" Ikki was tired to keep hitting the bed so he just sighed.

"But, really… I'm hungry. We should go and eat. You know, master Camus isn't here so maybe we could eat lot of cookies and ice cream."

It was enough. Ikki totally loved his friend and brother, but this was another level. Yes, sometimes he would be the one to bother Hyoga a bit before sleep but Hyoga decided to be like this exactly the night when Ikki wanted to sleep. Really needed to sleep. The Phoenix stood up and held the blankets his friend was using as a shield to then pull and throw him to the floor.

"Ouch… here is very uncomfortable!"

"Do you want comfort?!" Ikki chuckled to hold the pillows and mattress and throw it to him.

Hyoga quickly threw it away just to then have Ikki over him and hold his shoulders.

"No violence, bro!"

"You should have thought that before being annoying as fuck!"

"What's happening here?!"

Both brothers turned to the door. There it was, Miho wearing a funny pyjama full of image of puppies, but was so scary to see her with a broom ready to hit them. Ikki held Hyoga close to place the mattress as a shield from Miho.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning the light on and find those two on the floor. Of course, she needed to hide her blush seeing them in underwear. "You know what, I don't care." She sighed a bit angry. "Some kids think there are ghost or something because you keep being too noisy! Really?"

"Sorry, sorry." Ikki stood up just to quickly hold a pillow and cover himself. "It was Hyoga's fault."

"What?" he stood up… to then remove the pillow to Ikki and now the Phoenix needed to hold the blankets. "He was the one making more noise, I swear."

Miho turned to let them have some privacy. She saw them, they were responsible, but this time were just two kids more. And she knew what to do with two kids that didn't want to sleep.

It was almost two in the morning when Ikki was finally falling asleep. The meditation helped and held that little doll that was normally under his pillow every night.

"He has a doll." One young voice could be heard.

"Ikki, try to don't punch them." Hyoga said.

Both Saints were in one individual bed. In the same. Both of them. Of course, it was a room full of other kids who were impressed to see those two adults.

"Hyoga?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Next time, I will punch you and throw you thru the door."

"Good idea."


End file.
